Ocasiones
by Minho-Evans
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que no se puede disimular, Kid, Black Star y Soul las descubrirán. SxM, KXC, BXT
1. Chapter 1

**Ocasiones**

** Hay tres ocasiones en las que no se puede disimular…**

**Death The Kid: borracho.**

— ¡Vamos Kid! — rogó por decima vez del día el joven albino— solo será un rato. Además sabes que tu padre te dará permiso.

El pelinegro suspiro con molestia. ¿Ir a un bar con esos dos? ¡Nunca! No otra vez. La última vez que habían quedado para ir a tomar "una copa", él y Soul habían tenido que arrastrar a Black hasta su casa mientras este gritaba sus "logros" y "virtudes". Lo más perturbador fue cuando el chico de cabello azulado comenzó a hablar de sus dotes físicos, y peor cuando sus pobres ojos-y los de Soul- los tuvieron que ver.

—Nunca más Evans, y menos si va ese mono parlante— su rostro se desfiguró, con un gesto de asco— no me apetece volver a ver sus "cosas". — parecía que la desfiguración de caras era contagiosa, ya que al terminar su frase, al cool Soul Evans se le traspasó.

—Está bien, se que la última vez no fue muy, placentera, pero esta vez será mejor. Y bueno, podría ayudarte a desahogarte de eso…

El asimétrico frunció el ceño con confusión, pero al comenzar a pensar a que se refería su amigo, un golpe directo de depresión lo golpeó.

— ¿Tenías que recordármelo? — preguntó el chico con pesadez. Aun recordaba esas palabras tan crudas y dolorosas que salieron de la boca de Albarn; _"A Chrona-chan le gusta alguien, ¿No lo sabían?, es alto, educado, y no está de más decir que para ella, y muchas de Shibusen, es muy guapo. Además parece que este le corresponde, ¡Qué suerte!"_

Esas palabras le atravesaban por a cabeza una y otra vez. Era tan deprimente, tanto que lo hacía enojar. Y no estaba molesto con Chrona, de algún modo él sabía que ella estaba en todo su derecho de hacer su vida. No, él estaba enojado consigo mismo, porque no había tenido el valor de aclarar sus sentimientos con la chica Makenshi.

Esta situación era tan asimétrica.

—Para eso están los amigos— le recordó el chico Evans con una cínica sonrisa. Kid solo refunfuñó.

— ¡Claro! Por eso eres mi mejor amigo Soul, y quiero que sepas que cuando Maka se canse de esperarte y acepte la invitación de Justin para ser su novia, yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte. — el albino dirigió al pelinegro una mirada matadora. Kid le respondió con una sonrisita burlona, el también sabía jugar.

—Idiota. Pero ya nos salimos del tema Death, ¿Si vas? — el de ojos avellana lo pensó, pero al final decidió que una noche con sus amigos no le haría daño.

—Bien, pero si Black se pone borracho, tu lo cargarás.

—Hecho. Voy a buscar a Black y nos vemos en la entrada— Soul se retiró con las manos en los bolsillos. Kid suspiró y se dirigió a la dirección para pedir permiso a su padre quien inmediatamente le dijo que sí. Le gustaba que su hijo estuviera contento con sus amigos, ya que después de la muerte de su madre el chico había entrado en una situación de depresión enorme. Pero afortunadamente, al entrar a la preparatoria, habían aparecido personas que encontraron la manera de ayudar a Kid a salir adelante.

Al recibir la respuesta positiva de su padre, el pelinegro caminó tranquilamente hacia la entrada del instituto Shibusen, encontrándose sin ninguna sorpresa, a un albino tratando de bajar a un mono azul de uno de los pilares de la escuela.

— ¡Y todos verán por fin el brillo que emana de este gran y poderoso hombre! —gritó seguido de una risa histérica.

— ¡Kid y yo ya vimos tu brillo y créeme que no fue nada agradable! ¡Black Star baja de ahí ya! — Kid se dio una palmada en la cabeza y corrió a ayudar a su amigo a calmar a Black Star.

— ¡Arruinas mi simétrica escuela imbécil!

Estuvieron unos largos minutos tratando, pero parecía que nada funcionaría, hasta que la bendita Maka llegó con su infalible y gran libro estampándoselo en la cabeza al de cabello azul. La asustada Tsubaki corrió a ayudarlo junto a Patty quién la acompaño, pero para reírse del pobre muchacho en su ahora inconsciente cara.

—Gracias— pronunció Soul con cansancio a su rubia amiga.

—Es un placer— dijo la chica recibiendo una sonrisa torcida del albino.

Kid miraba al chico Evans y a la chica Albarn con disimulo. De alguna manera formaban una visión tan simétrica, tan complementaria. El pelinegro llegó a envidiarlos.

Liz miró a su amigo por un par de segundos. Su plan iba avanzando tan bien, que el saber que Kid estaba un poco lastimado por la situación a hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Él era como un hermano para las rubias. Pero al final, a Liz la consolaba el hecho de que todo eso era para su bien, ya que Kid era un cabezota con exceso de obsesión compulsiva por todas las cosas simétricas y había veces en las que su atención no daba para más.

— ¿A dónde van a ir?— preguntó de repente Liz al pelinegro al escuchar un llamado proveniente de Soul y nuevos alardeos del por lo visto ya recuperado Black Star.

— A un bar que está cerca de aquí. ¿Ustedes van a hacer algo?

— Vamos a hacer una pijamada en casa de Chrona. — el chico asintió con un poco de desgane. Comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos siendo detenido de repente por la Thompson quién tomó su brazo— Oye, no hagas estupideces Kid.

— No soy Black Star Liz— respondió el chico soltando suavemente el agarre de la rubia. Posteriormente se retiró junto a sus dos amigos entre gritos de Black y reclamos de Soul.

Llegaron al lugar e inmediatamente Soul tomó lugar en una pequeña mesa de madera en un rincón. El bar era mediano, con las paredes pintadas de un café claro y sobrio, tenía algunos cuadros colgados en la pared y una gran barra al fondo, era un lugar muy fresco. A primera vista llegaba a ser muy agradable y lindo, aunque las personas que lo frecuentaban no eran muy lindas que digamos. El atractivo del lugar quedaba opacado por los gritos, cantos, majaderías y platicas un poco subidas de tono de los clientes.

Soul observó el lugar notando el cambio radical que había desde la última vez que fueron. Ahora había dos cuadros del mismo tamaño e imagen, colgados a la misma altura en cada pared. Además las mesas estaban acomodadas de diferente manera. Era tan, simétrico.

— ¡Oh!, ya comprendo. Parece que tomaron muy en serio tus ataques de simetría Kid. — comentó el albino a su amigo al recordar el numerito que había hecho el pelinegro por la asimetría del lugar. Su paranoia había llegado a tal que los empleados-Al darle un trato especial por ser e hijo de Shinigami-sama- tuvieron que quitar todos los adornos de la pared, y reacomodar las mesas para que todo fuera simétrico.

— ¡Con razón sentía un ambiente más ameno en este lugar! Es como disfrutar en una nube hecha de simetría. — el avino rodó los ojos y se limitó a esperar al mesero entre delirios del pelinegro y alardeos del chico mono.

El mesero llegó a la mesa de los tres chicos y con una amable y gran sonrisa les tomó la orden. Soul y Black pidieron algo fuerte; el albino tenía aguante, pero cuando escucharon el pedido de Star, Evans y Death inmediatamente predijeron la catástrofe que sucedería en aquel lugar.

— ¿Y usted desea algo de tomar? — habló el empleado a Kid.

— Eh, solo una cerveza por favor— el chico asintió y se retiró rápidamente.

— ¿Solo cerveza rayitas? ¡Eso no es nada para el rechazo! ¡Tu Dios sabe de lo que habla mor…!— Black Star fue callado por un duro golpe de parte del albino quién lo miraba irritado y con un fastidioso tic en el ojo derecho.

— Ignóralo Kid, es un idiota, lo sabes— pronunció con una risita nerviosa al ver el semblante nuevamente sombrío del pelinegro.

En unos minutos las órdenes de los chicos estaban ya en la mesa junto a un plato de frituras. Soul y Black platicaban con entusiasmo tratando de integrar Kid, quién solo respondía con despectivos "Claro, ajá, si está bien" y otros sonidos con la boca.

El pelinegro se notaba pensativo; realmente consideraba una completa estupidez ahogar sus penas en alcohol, nada simétrico. Se quedó viendo a las bebidas de sus amigos con interés, tal vez, solo una…

— ¡Me rechazó Soul! ¡Indirecta y vilmente! — Chilló el pelinegro en el hombro del albino, arrastrando las palabras -apenas entendibles- con dificultad.

— Si, si Kid, es muy lamentable amigo pero, ¿Quieres dejar de embarrar tus mocos en mi chaqueta? — habló el chico con fastidio. Había tenido que lidiar con Black borracho gritando estupideces- no es que no fuera común, pero así era más molesto- quién por fin se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa y balbuceando cosas inentendibles, y ahora tenía que aguantar también al "muy responsable" Kid, quién se encontraba completamente ebrio.

— ¡Me odia! ¡Me odia porque soy un maldito cerdo asimétrico! Ese hombre debe de ser un adonis de la simetría— el chico llevó de nuevo la copa de wisky a los labios. El albino suspiró y le palmeó suavemente la cabeza.

— No te odia Kid. Maka debe de haberse confundido, no creo que a Chrona le guste alguien.

— ¡Mentiras! Soy un asco y por eso me dejó ¡Mesero otro doble! — el empleado se acercó con un gesto ya cansado a la mesa del Evans con otra copa.

— No no, llévatelo y tráeme la cuenta por favor— pidió Soul quipe recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza.

— ¡Soul! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Que me traigan mi simétrica copa! — el albino negó al mesero con el dedo y recibió un papelito. Soul abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver el costo de todo el desastre que habían causado sus amigos; _"Mi billetera se vaciará esta noche. Maka me va a asesinar. No es nada cool"_

Kid comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos ahora distorsionados por el alcohol. ¿Por qué debería resignarse? _"Están en su casa"_

El pelinegro se levantó con prisa y, tomando el brazo del albino, los jaló fuera del lugar dejando a Black babeando en la mesa del bar.

— ¡Kid! ¡No he pagado espera! — corrían a gran velocidad por las calles frías de Death City mientras Kid balbuceaba cosas que el albino no llegaba a entender— ¿Por lo menos me podrías decir a dónde vamos?

— ¡Vamos a reclamar lo que es mío! — al escuchar eso, Soul pudo predecir que eso no iba ni estaría nada bien. Llegaron a una casa de dos pisos y agradable en el lado sur de la ciudad. Era de un color rosa pastel y tenía un precioso jardín lleno de rosales grandes y rojos.

Los dos muchachos entraron al jardín y el pelinegro se apresuró a tocar la puerta con fuerza y desesperación.

— ¡Chrona! ¡Ábreme! — el estruendo llegó rápidamente a los oídos de las chicas quiénes se asomaron por la ventana, observando al iracundo Kid y a Soul mirando toda la escena desde la entrada.

— ¡Soul! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! — gritó Maka molesta al albino.

— ¡Está borracho! ¡Es mejor que le abras de una vez Chrona! — la tímida chica asintió con evidente nerviosismo. Bajó las escaleras de su casa con las demás siguiéndola; abrió la puerta encontrándose a un sonrojado pelinegro quién la tomó de los hombros delicadamente y la zarandeó mientras lloraba exageradamente.

— ¡¿Por qué Chrona?! ¡¿Es más simétrico que yo?! ¡Es porque soy un cerdo ¿No es cierto?!

— ¿D-De que hablas Kid-kun? — pregunto dudosa la chica excesivamente nerviosa y a punto de colapsar.

— ¿De que hablo? — Kid comenzó a tener un tic en los ojos- os dos, sino no es simétrico- y una risa sínica salió de él— ¡Hablo de él! ¡Del chico alto y guapo que te gusta! Maka me lo dijo hoy en Shibusen— la chica volteó a ver a sus amigas quiénes reían con nerviosismo. Ahora entendía todo.

— Ehh, hay una buena explicación para esto Chrona— la Albarn sintió la penetrante mirada de Soul en ella, que reflejaba la confusión del albino, y la hizo finalmente explotar— ¡Fue idea de Liz! ¿Sí? Ella me dijo que le dijera todo eso a Kid y ahora me siento sucia.

— E-Entonces, ¿No es verdad? — preguntó el pelinegro aspirando moco con rudeza. Chrona negó con la cabeza suavemente. Kid comenzó a reír histéricamente soltando a Makenshi de paso. Finalmente, su ya perdida cordura-y simetría- culminó en un desmayo.

— ¡Kid…!

Despertó entre paredes blancas y algo mullido bajo él; se llevó la mano a la cabeza sintiendo de pronto las fuertes punzadas en ella. Se levantó con pesadez estirando sus brazos de por medio y bostezó. Comenzó a recordar los sucesos del día anterior y, cuando por fin lo hizo se sonrojó fuertemente. _"Soy completamente patético"_

— M-Me alegro que hayas despertado ya, K-Kid-kun— volteó al escuchar la suave voz que acababa de hablar. Se encontró con el rosto livianamente sonrosado de Chrona, quién jugaba nerviosamente con sus pulgares y trataba de no mirarlo directamente o más de cinco segundos. — ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba. K-Kid-kun, supongo que te duele la cabeza, t-ten— Chrona tomó de la mesita, junto a la cama, una taza humeante y se la entregó con cuidado al pelinegro quién sorbió pequeños tragos del líquido caliente.

— Gracias— un incómodo silencio inundó la habitación. Recordar la escenita de celos que le había dado a la Makenshi la noche anterior lo avergonzaba, demasiado. Tomó lo último que quedaba del café y dejó la taza en la mesita; abrió la boca para hablar pero, al no encontrar que decir, decidió mejor callarse. Chrona decidió que lo mejor sería dejar solo al pelinegro, se levantó estando dispuesta a retirarse, pero fue detenida por Kid quién comenzó a hablar— Chrona yo, lo siento. Sé que mi comportamiento de ayer no fue el mejor, no fue nada simétrico ¿Sabes?

— Estabas borracho, kid-kun. Solamente quiero saber ¿P-Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas? — Kid vaciló un momento. Realmente temía aun el rechazo de la chica, pero después de enterarse que lo que le dijo Maka era una mentira de Liz, su mente literalmente lo quería obligar a confesarse y, en ese momento mandó al diablo todo.

— ¿Por qué? Creo que puede llegar a ser una pregunta estúpida después de lo de ayer. Etaba celoso Chrona, mierda ¡Estaba completamente celoso! — Kid se incorporó rápidamente tomando los hombros de Chora con delicadeza mientras la chica sorprendida y confusa se acomodaba en la silla quedando frente a frente al pelinegro. — Cuando Maka dijo todo lo que Liz inventó, supe que era un idiota ¿Sabes? Un idiota por dejar perder a la única persona que hace que mi simetría esté completa; Soul y Maka son simétricos juntos, Black Star y Tsubaki…

— N-No te entiendo Kid-kun.

— ¡Tu y yo somos simétricos juntos! — la chica lo miró con confusión— ¡Te amo Chrona! — gritó para estampar con brusquedad sus labios en los de ella. Después de unos segundos se separí con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica parpadeó. Parecía que su pecho iba a estallar en un par de segundos, estaba tan nerviosa que…

— ¡No puedo lidiar con confesiones y besos tan repentinos! — corrió hacía una esquina de la habitación donde había un cartelito que decía "Señor Rincón" y se hizo un ovillo en ella. Hasta ese momento Kid calló en cuenta de que se encontraba en el cuarto de la chica. — _A-Aunque también te amo, Kid-kun_— susurró la chica pero no tan quedito como para que el pelinegro no alcanzara a escuchar.

Kid sonrió levemente mirando a Chrona. Suspiró, sería un poco difícil que la chica no le dieran ataques de nervios cuando él estuviera cerca, pero sin duda haría todo o posible para que lo superara.

Estaba tan distraído admirando a la tímida Makenshi, que no notó al aura oscura y asesina que los veía desde la puerta.

— Así que…— Al escuchar la tétrica voz de la Albarn un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda— Llegas borracho a hacer un escándalo, y ahora te aprovechas de ella…

— N-No es lo que crees Maka— _"Soul sálvame por favor" _para su mala suerte, Soul estaba inconsciente en la sala.

— ¡Maka-chop!

Por otro lado, en una mesa de madera, amaneció un chico de cabellera azul recargado en ella con saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se preguntó con la mano en la frente.

— Oh, señor qué bueno que despierta. Lo tratamos de despertar antes de cerrar pero no respondía, y sus amigos se fueron rápidamente dejando la cuenta. Espero usted la pague para que se pueda retirar.

— Si, si. Dale la cuenta a tu Dios para que su presencia ya no sea requerida aquí— el chico se encogió de hombros y le señaló el papelito que estaba frente a él en la mesa. Black lo tomó inspeccionándola con la mirada somnolienta…

— ¡Malditos…!

**Hay tres ocasiones en las que no se puede disimular…**

**Death the Kid descubrió la primera, y sus consecuencias.**

* * *

Segundo capítulo: Black Star, celoso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ocasiones**

** Hay tres ocasiones en las que no se puede disimular…**

**Black Star: Celoso.**

— ¡Black Star! — gritó Tsubaki mientras veía a su amigo con confusión y un poco de molestia. Él sólo se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzado y soltó lo que tenía en sus manos llevándose estas tras su nuca.

—Realmente no sé si eso fue tierno o demasiado estúpido— comentó Liz con una ligera sonrisa socarrona. Sus amigos solo asintieron.

—Me pueden recordar ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? — Preguntó Kid quien abrazaba por la espalda a Chrona, la cual solo se encogió de hombros temblorosa; después de un mes de ser novios aun no se acostumbraba al trato del pelinegro.

— ¿No fue en el café? — mencionó Maka rascándose la cabeza con frustración. Ese chico era tan idiota.

Los demás asintieron apoyando la idea de Maka. Ese chico con la pelusa azul en la cabeza era la persona más estúpida y egocéntrica del mundo, pero nunca pensaron que llegara a su límite por razones tan absurdas.

Empecemos por, obviamente, el principio.

Habían pasado unas horas después de que el estrés de los exámenes finales del instituto Shibusen culminara. Ocho estudiantes de aquel afamado colegio se encontraban en un café del centro de la ciudad con rostros desanimados; o bueno, por lo menos dos de ellos.

—Vamos Soul, estudiaste, por lo menos tendrás un seis— animó Maka a su amigo poniendo una mano en su hombro. El albino la miró con cansancio y después de suspirar tomó un trago de café.

—Maka, agradezco tu confianza, pero en este momento no es nada cool— la rubia retiró su mano del hombro del chico. Comprendía que tenía una frustración gigante en ese momento, pero ella solo quería ayudarle y él solamente la despreció; eso se merecía un castigo.

— ¡Maka-chop! — las personas su alrededor miraron con extrañeza a la chica, quien estampó un libro mediano en la cabeza del albino el cual cayó en la mesa del café completamente noqueado. — entonces sufre en silencio. Ingrato.

Maka sorbió un poco de su té mientras Tsubaki le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla.

La pelinegra miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa, Soul se encontraba babeando la mesa, Liz ojeando su revista con una mueca de desánimo y Kid tratando que Chorona saliera de una de las esquinas del lugar. Su vista paró en dos individuos escandalosos, Patty y Black Star. Estaba segura de que los dos se irían a extraordinarios, pero parecía que no le daban importancia.

—Black Star, Patty-chan, no parecen preocupados por sus exámenes, ¿Les fue bien?

— ¡Pues claro Tsubaki! ¡Esta estrella se guió por su sabiduría infinita! ¿Qué podría salir mal? — exclamó Black dando un mordisco a su dona y tomando con rudeza su bebida.

— ¡Si Tsubaki-chan! ¡Las jirafas me dieron el poder de pasar sin ningún problema! — la pelinegra compartió una rápida mirada con Maka, sin duda iban a reprobar. Tsubaki suspiró y negó levemente con la cabeza, ellos nunca cambiarían. Por suerte.

De repente, un pitido un poco agudo comenzó a sonar en la mesa haciendo que Tsubaki se llevara una mano al bolsillo de su uniforme y sacara su celular. Oprimió una tecla acallando así el sonido y abriendo el mensaje que le había llegado. Cuando acabó de leer volvió a guardar su celular en el bolsillo y se puso de pie tomando sus cosas con un poco de prisa.

— ¿Qué pasa Tsubaki? — preguntó Liz cuando notó la intención de retirarse de la chica.

—Lo siento chicos, es solo que tengo que ir a casa. Parece que Kuro tuvo un pequeño accidente— ella dejó dinero en la mesa y salió rápidamente del lugar sin dar tiempo de que alguien dijera algo. Bueno, aunque ese "alguien" quería decir un individuo de pelusa azul por cabello.

Al escuchar el nombre de esa "maldita cosa inferior", Black Star refunfuñó. ¿Sólo por esa _cosa_ tenía que alejarse de su magnífica e inigualable presencia? ¡Era absurdo! Preferir a ese inútil en lugar de a él, un chico maravilloso y grande, que algún día superaría a o dioses más grandes de este universo ¡No tenía nada de lógica!

El enfado del chico no pasó desapercibido por la única consiente en esa mesa, Maka. Observó como Black comenzaba a dar pequeños golpecitos en la mesa con sus dedos, y como una mueca de disgusto aparecía en su rostro. A decir verdad, eran muy raras la veces que Black no se enojaba sin hacer un desastre de por medio, pero esto parecía diferente, más serio. Y eso comenzó a preocupar a la rubia. No por nada Black, aunque fuera un idiota desesperante, era como su hermano. Ellos dos habían sido amigos desde la infancia, y aunque Maka había tenido que lidiar en repetidas ocasiones con sus estupideces, habían sido más momentos de apoyo y diversión; ella había aprendido a quererlo como su idiota hermano por dos meses mayor.

—Hey, ¿Black Star? ¿Qué pasa?

—Dime, plana— un golpe certero en el brazo de Black Star fue el castigo de Maka por llamarla así. Black se sobó y con molestia continuó— ¿Por qué ella se fue con tanta prisa solo porque a esa apestosa cosa le pasó algo? ¿Qué cosa puede ser tan importante como para irse tan rápido y dejar a este dios? — comentó el chico señalándose.

—Bueno, algo más importante que tú además de Kuro, pues: lavar la ropa, ver televisión, dormir, comer, ver una mosca, caminar, cocinar…

— ¡No juegues plana! ¡Nada es más importante que yo ¿Entiendes?! Menos para Tsubaki, yo debería ser su prioridad, no él.

—Hablas como si ella fuera tu novia— dijo Liz participando en la conversación. Era cierto que estaba deprimida por que de seguro reprobaría unas tres materias, pero los líos amorosos eran una gran diversión para ella, y la situación del chico de cabello azulado la hacía recobrar sus fuerzas — parece que estas ce-lo-so.

— ¡No son celos! ¡Simplemente no puedo admitir que alguien me deje de lado!

El escándalo de la mesa hizo que las miradas de los demás comensales se dirigieran hacía ella. Un mesero se acerco pidiendo silencio a los chicos o que se retiraran, ya que además de los gritos del chico y de la pasada muestra de violencia incontrolable de Maka, Kid intentaba sin éxito sacar a Chorona de una esquina del salón y Patty cantaba algo extraño sobre jirafas.

Maka, quien en ese momento parecía ser la más prudente de la mesa, decidió que era mejor retirarse. Así que dejó el dinero de lo consumido y tomó al aun inconsciente albino por la ropa arrastrándolo fuera del lugar y obligando a los demás a seguirla hacía un pequeño parque que estaba cerca del café.

—Bien, siguiendo con nuestra discusión— comenzó Maka tomando asiento en el pasto— Black, me temo que tengo que recordarte que no eres el maldito centro del universo, y el hecho de que estés celoso no quiere decir que Tsubaki tenga que ignorar sus cosas de importancia por ti.

—Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo ¡No son celos!

— ¡Si son!

— ¡No!

— Si son— habló Kid incluyéndose en la conversación y dejando que Chrona se calmara un poco.

— ¡A ti quién te habló asimétrico! — Kid sólo lo golpeó mientras un tic aparecía en sus cejas.

—Por favor mono, todos en este maldito mundo se dan cuenta de que te gusta Tsubaki y que estás celoso de algo absurdo. — Black Star estaba en su punto. Estaba molesto, más molesto que nunca. Porque nadie tenía el derecho de ignorar a ese gran dios, y por eso, odiaba a ese maldito, maldito…— estás celoso de un gato.

Black juró que escucho como su grandiosidad tronaba. Había caído tan bajo.

— ¡Y dime como no voy a estarlo! — Sus amigos sonrieron al escuchar su aceptación— desde hace dos semanas solo es— El chico comenzó a "imitar" la voz de Tsubaki— "¡Kuro es lindo!, ¡Es tan tierno!", que si esto, que si el otro. ¿Y dónde quedo yo? ¡¿Dónde queda esta magnificencia de hombre?!

— ¡Es un gato! — exclamó Liz con un poco de burla. Black Star se puso de pie.

— ¡Soy yo! ¿Y saben qué? — Tomó al inconsciente Soul y a Kid de la playera jalándolos junto a él— ¡Esto se acaba hoy! Y ustedes vienen conmigo— Las chicas solo vieron como el azulado se alejó corriendo y arrastrando consigo a esos dos a pesar de los reclamos del pelinegro.

— ¿Vamos por ellos? — preguntó Liz a Maka. La de ojos verdes tomó su libro y se puso de pie caminando a paso lento a casa de su amiga, dando tiempo a Black de hacer sus cometidos. Aunque lo pagaría, y muy caro.

Por otro lado, Black Star y los otros dos por fin habían llegado a la casa de Tsubaki. Era una casa con un poco de estilo japonés antiguo, con puertas corredizas, pisos de madera además de un poco grande. El muchacho envió su vista a una ventana que estaba en el segundo piso, donde observó su objetivo. Ese asqueroso gato negro.

En su mente planeaba la forma más certera de deshacerse de ese bicho. Nada que implicara matarlo, lo odiaba pero no era un asesino de animales. Tenía que extraviarlo sin que Tsubaki se diera cuenta. Sólo la había visto una vez realmente enojada cuando su hermano Masamune había perdido a su tortuga; el sólo podía decir que Tsubaki era un monstruo cuando está molesta.

— ¿Y bien idiota? ¿Qué idiotez piensas hacer? — preguntó Kid irritado.

—Cállate rayitas, no puedo pensar si me distraes.

—Tú no piensas nunca estúpido— respondió Kid— Ni creas que te voy a ayudar con tus ideas descabelladas.

Black solo le dirigió un gesto de despreocupación con la mano y siguió con lo suyo. Ambos chicos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, así que habían olvidado al albino que se encontraba tirado en el pavimento fuera de la casa de la pelinegra.

El albino despertó con una sensación de incomodidad extremadamente fuerte. Abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor, encontrándose con la casa de Tsubaki frente a él. Se sentó sobado su cabeza con confusión y miró que delante de él estaban sus inusualmente callados amigos.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? — Black lo ignoró y Kid se dirigió a él. — ¿Y?

—Está celoso por algo estúpido y tuvo una idea estúpida.

— ¿Celoso? — Kid asintió— ¿Por Kuro?

— ¡Te dije que era evidente mono! — gritó el pelinegro a su escandaloso amigo quién le respondió con una mirada molesta.

Black Star seguía pensando en la idea perfecta, nada. No podía estrangularlo o envenenarlo. Tampoco podía entrar y simplemente tomarlo e irse con él. Aunque… el segundo piso no estaba muy alto.

— ¡Lo tengo! — Él señaló a sus amigos con el dedo y exclamó— ¡Su dios tiene el plan perfecto! Y ustedes dos me ayudaran.

Los dos chicos compartieron un vistazo rápido. Iba a ser una idiotez.

— ¡¿Esta era tu gran idea?! — y si lo era.

— ¡Shhhh! Nos va a descubrir— murmuró Black en forma de regaño mientras trataba de escalar al segundo piso subido en los hombros de Soul.

"_Es un idiota" _pensó Kid con la mano en la frente. Él observaba el "Gran" plan del mono mientras vigilaba que no viera nadie de la familia de Tsubaki. Los vecinos ya conocían a los amigos de su vecina, sobre todo a Black Star, así que aunque veían lo que hacía, pensaban que era un juego más.

"_Solo un poco más…" _Black extendió su mano a la teja que juntaba el primer piso con el segundo, y por fin, al llegar a su objetivo lo tomó con un brazo sin darse cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

— ¡¿Black Star?! — Era el cuarto de Tsubaki.

— ¡Tsubaki! — el muchacho perdió el equilibrio…

— ¡Idiota! — y cayó. La pelinegra solo vio por su ventana como su amigo caía con el gato en manos. El azulado cayó a un lado de su amigo albino a la mirada del pelinegro y de cuatro chicas que llegaban a ver el espectáculo.

—Ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaría— mencionó Maka observando la escena con lástima, aunque cuando noto que cierto albino había caído junto a su idiota amigo, corrió a él para ayudarlo.

La pelinegra salió corriendo de su casa encontrándose con Black Star tirado con el gato afortunadamente ileso sobre él. No comprendía realmente lo que pasaba, solamente trataba de procesar lo que entendió hasta ese momento: que su amigo trepó hasta su ventana tratando de robar a su gato. Era algo estúpido.

Black Star se recuperó de la caída y se sentó con gato en manos. Dirigió su mirada a la ahora molesta Tsubaki y tragó saliva fuertemente al notar que cierta rubia también se encontraba ahí.

— ¡Black Star! — gritó Tsubaki mientras veía a su amigo con confusión y un poco de molestia. Él sólo se encogió de hombros un poco avergonzado y soltó lo que tenía en sus manos llevándose estas tras su nuca. — ¿Me puedes explicar que pasó aquí?

—Tu dios sólo trataba de hacerte un favor.

— ¿Hacerme…un…favor? — la pelinegra tomó a su gato y comenzó a acariciarlo. Black notó eso y su vergüenza fue sustituida otra vez por la molestia. La molestia de un gran Dios— ¿De qué estás hablando Black Star?

— ¿Qué de que estoy hablando? — una risita comenzó a surgir del chico, convirtiéndose en la usual risa histérica de él— ¡Tu Dios está hablando de eso! — Exclamó mientras señalaba al gato. — ¡Siempre es esa cosa! Desde que llegó yo pase a segundo plano ¡Y eso es inadmisible!

— ¿Desde cuándo sabe que es inadmisible? —susurró Maka a Soul quién se encogió de hombros en forma de negación.

— ¡Los dioses deben ser admirados! ¡Yo debo ser admirado! Aunque la admiración no importa si tu no lo haces. ¡Lo único que necesita este gran hombre es que su gran diosa lo admire! Y ese gato está arruinando to… — el chico solo sintió los labios de la pelinegra estamparse dulcemente con los de él. En ese momento, lo único que atinó a hacer fue poner los brazos suavemente en las caderas de la chica.

—Oh, fue hermoso— exclamó Liz mientras un gran chorro de lágrimas salía de sus ojos— ¡Quiero un novio! — se lamentó aventándose a los brazos de su hermana quien la consolaba como sólo ella sabía, burlándose.

Kid apretó el abrazo en Chrona, quien se encontraba cargando al gato ya que Tsubaki lo había soltado cuando saltó hacia Black.

—Pensé que ibas a utilizar tu libro— mencionó Soul a Maka. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

—No será necesario— dijo señalando a cierta persona que se acercaba a donde estaban.

— ¡Quita tus asquerosas babas de los labios de mi hermana!

"_Ay no" _Tsubaki observó a su hermano empezar una pelea campal con su ahora novio. Decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a una ambulancia, y no precisamente para su hermano…

**Hay tres ocasiones en las que no se puede disimular…**

**Black Star descubrió la segunda, y una semana en el hospital.**

**(¡Por que los Dioses son invencibles!... ¡Ay!)**

* * *

**Hola. Lo siento si tardé mucho en actualizar, pero tal vez actualice más rápido ya que por fin en un mes saldré de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar más.**

**Espero que les guste ya que confieso que Black Star es para mí es muy complejo. **

**Bueno, como se nota el próximo será de Soul y Maka, así que espero actuaizar pronto.**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
